


Mine, Ours, We Share

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Sam, M/M, Top Dean, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: The boys just enjoying a day together.





	Mine, Ours, We Share

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a challenge and while it didn't get as smutty as I want it to I have been wishing to write these four together for some time and hope to start a series soon about them.

Jared Padalecki was in heaven and in hell and it was all thanks to one man. “Please let me come.” Jared found himself pleading for what felt like the hundredth time.

Dean Winchester grinned as he took in the sight of his panting and sweat covered lover. Hating that he had to pull himself away from the treat of his lover’s eatable ass but loving the sight that greeted him.  “You haven’t begged enough for me yet. Jensen has gotten Sammy begging so prettily that he is getting his reward. Until you beg like that I’m going to be tormenting you until you break.”Dean’s vow sent waves of lust up Jared’s spine and a keening noise escaped Jared’s lips.

Jared found himself glaring across the bed to where the man who could be his twin was doing just as Dean said he was.

“That’s my good boy.” Jensen was praising as he continued to rock in and out of Sam’s willingly body, loving the pleadings and moans that fell from Sam’s lips as he dug his hands into Sam’s hips as he kept sliding himself in and out of Sam’s willingly body. He would never get tired of how Sam felt wrapped around his dick like he belonged there just like Jared did.

"Jensen." Sam whimpered, never had he thought that he would crave someone's touch just like he did Dean's, then again he had never expected to find a man who could be Dean's twin. Jensen made him melt in ways that only Dean had done before and Sam was more than happy to submit to the older man.

"That's it, baby," Jensen whispered. "You are doing so good."

Sam felt his heart skip a beat at the look of love in Jensen's eyes, never had he thought that he would love anyone the way he loves Dean until the day they met Jensen and Jared, now Sam hungers for Jensen's touch just like he did Dean’s. He was surprised that Dean was willing to share him; it was no secret that Dean was a possessive man over him and fact that Jensen was quick to show he was the same when it came to Jared but somehow the four of them just fit right together.

Hearing Jensen praising him had Sam longing to do whatever it took to hear those kinds of words falling constantly from Jensen’s lips. “I’ll do anything you want daddy.” Sam could feel his cheeks burning bright red he had a daddy kink, one that he rarely let out. He wasn’t a fool he knew that it was a big kink of Jensen’s and he was more than happy to indulge Sam in this.

A deep groan escaped Jensen’s lips as he heard that word fall from Sam’s lips. “You are very good. I couldn’t ask for a better little boy.” Jensen growled out as he laid claim to Sam’s parted lips that waited for him.

Normally seeing Sam being touched by another would have Dean seeing green than making the other person seeing red but for some reason even though Jensen still makes him want to go all alpha over Sam he trusts Jensen to look after and care for Sam because Jensen does the same for him by trusting him with Jared. It was never easy to share your loved one, especially not your soulmate with another.

It hadn't been easy for Jensen and Dean to share Sam and Jared between them. The two alpha males butted head more than once they both love the idea of having Sam and Jared to themselves, to make both of their boys beg and plead for their touch but it had taken a while to get them to stop snarling every time they saw one of them touching their boys.

Jared and Sam hadn't minded much, they loved wearing Dean and Jensen's claiming marks and it had been well worth being unable to sit down for a while.

"See if you are a good boy like Sam is then you will get the same reward as him," Dean promised Jared as he ran his fingers up along the curve of Jared's ass, the one he had been enjoying eating out of for the last little while.

“I’m the one who went out and bought these things!” Jared felt the urge to point out. “You wouldn’t be enjoying eating out of my ass if I hadn’t bought the Wedge.” Jared could feel a pout forming and he didn’t bother to stop it.

He had been surfing the internet, bored while waiting for the others to get home when he had stumbled upon a website that sold sexual aid products his curiosity got the better of him and he had happily spent a few hours browsing through them until he discovered the Wedge and he hadn’t given a second thought and ordered two of them. The blush that appeared on Sam’s face and the look of hungry and interest in Jensen and Dean’s eyes told him that he had done the right thing which is what brings them to this moment.

“And we are very grateful that you did,” Jensen called as he broke the kiss as he took that moment thrust deeper into Sam’s willingly body. He was so proud of his baby boy. "I'll show you how much I love this when it is my turn with you. I'm going to make you beg baby boy." Jensen promised Jared, his voice dropping to a deep and dark growl one that sent shivers up and down Jared and Sam's spines.

"Sammy," Dean growled out and he waited until he caught Sam's attention before continuing on, "You better prepare yourself I will give you something to shiver about," Dean promised and his smile grew as Sam's eyes darkened with lust and want that had nothing to do with Jensen. He loves Jared, he really does but Sam was his and he would always have the biggest claim to his heart. Jared has a spot in his heart but it was Sam who owned his heart and soul. Without Sam in his world he wasn't really living he was just existing waiting for the moment he could be reunited with Sam.

Jensen knew what Dean was feeling, oh he loves the feel of Sam beneath him or around him and the younger man meant so much to him but it was Jared who owned his heart and soul. It would hurt if the day came when Dean and Sam pulled away from them and went back to their own but he would survive, what he wouldn't survive is losing Jared he was his whole world. Jared was his sun, he made his world brighter just by being in it and the last thing he wanted was to lose that light.

Sam and Jared could feel the change in their lovers.

Sam could read Jensen, not as well as he could Dean. No Dean was special he was his soulmate after all and while he had given Jensen and Jared piece of his heart and soul the true owner of his love will always be Dean. Dean was his whole world, his reason to get up in the morning and his reason for keep fighting the demons and other things that go bump in the night. Dean was the reason he found the strength to beat back Lucifer.

Jensen was his anchor Jared had known it from the moment he met the older man, he was what helped him when the tides got rough and hard to handle it was Jensen who was there to help him keep steady. He adores Dean and Sam, no doubt about it, they were caring hearts and listening ears but Jensen is his one.

"I think we need to switch," Sam suggested in a soft voice he flashed Jensen a soft smile followed by a soft kiss on his lips. He would have been happy being left under Jensen's touch for hours to come he knows that Jensen is nowhere done with him but he can tell right now all four of them need to be with their other half, their soulmate, they could always change again.

Jensen smiled down at Sam and stroked the side of his face. "I will be back and we will finish this. I love hearing you scream my name." Jensen promised.

Sam couldn't stop the shiver that coursed through his body, he loved it when Jensen dropped his voice into a deep growl that was pure lust.

Jared let out a small whimper he wanted... no needed to feel Jensen's touch but he wasn't ready for Dean to stop, he had been waiting for this.

A deep chuckle escaped Dean's lips as he moved up Jared's body. "Don't worry I am far from done with you. I will make you beg in that oh so pretty way of yours before I even consider letting you come."

Jared could have come just from the pure sex in Dean's tone and Dean knew that the smug bastard.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean murmured as he reached Sam's side before lowered his lips and claiming Sam's mouth with his own and Sam let out a happy moan as he hungrily returned the kiss.

Dean nuzzled the side of Sam's neck once they broke the kiss. "Oh baby boy gets ready, it's time to remind you who owns you and your ass," Dean growled.

Sam shudder as pure desire shot through him, "Yes please."

Jensen grinned as the moment he reached Jared he was yanked down and his mouth claimed by his boy.

Jared clung to Jensen as he kissed his older lover. "Please Jensen, make me come." Jared pleaded once he broke the kiss.

The smile that appeared on Jensen's face made Jared ready to roll over and do whatever Jensen wanted. "Oh, I am going to do that and so much more baby," Jensen promised and Jared knew that he meant every word.


End file.
